Morsgavor
Morsgavor was once the High City of Mortwee. Morsgavor was carved into the nierien face of the Mountains of Mortessa behind the Falls of Jaysondar and coated with bronze by Mor the Being of Terra. This city was once the grandest city in Borgator. This city fell to the feet of the Beast of Morsgavor after the death of Mor the Being of Terra. The surviving Mortwi fled to the city of Acelia in the sierienmost point of Mortwee. Morsgavor is now known as the Ruins of Morsgavor covered by green vines so thick that the bronze is completely covered. History Fifty years after the Falling of the Spheres, Mor the Being of Terra journeyed to the land known as Mortwee with a group of beings in search of a continent to call her own. She came across a range of mountains overlooking the nierien continental landbridge to Morbauk and behind a waterfall she named the Falls of Jaysondar, she instructed the Mortwi to build a city in the mountain and cover it with bronze. Roe the Being of Light gave the people of Morsgavor the gift of the Nasgatir stones that lit the inside of the mountain city. Seven eighty foot statues of the Beings of Creation stand evenly spaced with the statue of Mor the Being of Terra placed in the middle with her left hand held out parting the falls allowing passage across the Bridge of Vita through it and between the feet of the statue of Mor into the city of Morsgavor. Morsgavor was the first city of Mortwee which made it a High City. Mor sent a group of men she named the Acelios to the southernmost point of Mortwee to build the city on the sea which she named Acelia after them. A thousand mile strait road connected Acelia with Morsgavor, Mor named this the Road of Mortessa because the road was difficult to lay through the Mountains of Mortessa. Mor bewed Tilia, a Mortwi being and they begat three sons Morasphus, Morastu, and Morelion. Towards the end of the Age of Creation, Morsgavor had been known for its crafting of the currency for each continent. All of the great cities of Borgator sent men to purchase and collect their molded currency which they payed a high price for, but none could fashion anything like the Mortwi of Morsgavor. The Great Fire of Morsgavor In the beginning times of the Age of the Moon, the foul beasts had invaded many cities and tainted the lands. The Beings of Creation had to use the magical gifts given to them by the Argator-All but one. Mor the Being of Terra became frightened at the word of destruction of cities, that she stored up on food and water, established an army, and closed off Morsgavor and hid her people inside not letting anyone in or out. These precautions did not stop the being of darkness Doth Guntor from using a Fieretartus to bore through the mountain into the inner halls of Morsgavor. The beast entered through the back caves of the kingdom. Mor stood in front of the beast and used her power to crumble the overhead ground crushing the beast but the beast busted through the rubble and killed her. The people fled to the doors at the front of the Kingdom. The doors were locked with stone and the beast turned to a firestorm as all the living things burned in the halls. The few survivors of the once grand High City of Morsgavor fled to the city of Acelia in the sierien part of Mortwee. Morsgavor Ruins Morsgavor is now known as a land of ruin by the Mortwi and Morbaukean races. The front gates are locked with stone, and the rear caves are thought to be cursed so it is known as a lost kingdom.